NMR spectroscopy is currently being used at the NIA to study the phosphorus metabolism of peripheral muscle. Age-related, hormone related and exercise-related effects are under investigation. Methodologic studies to further develop kinetic and spin-lattice relaxation time measurement methodology are also being actively pursued. Connective tissue work has been initiated.